oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Darts
Karl Darts is a Catfish Fishman who works in the underworld delivering illegal goods across the Grandline. Keeping a Low profile not much is known about him outside the Underworld. Taking the Alias "Hody" to avoid being linked with the crimes he committed throughout his life. He has committed murder, theft, kidnapping and many other forms of crime while hiding from the law and establishing himself in the underworld. With a desire to inflame the rage of the Fishman people and also become the King of the Pirates he'll do whatever is needed to reach his goals. Appearance At a glance, Karl Darts is a robust Fishman with mud green skin and large whiskers that stretch to his bellybutton. His Mouth is elongated stretching from cheek to cheek. His Teeth are fake teeth created from Steel and tipped in Seastone. He towers over most normal humans but giants and other large humans still standing over him. Despite the glance of fat his arms the rest of his body is well built with muscular arms and legs. For Clothes, Darts usually wears a set of large brown Cargo Pants with a belt and rarely a Red collared shirt which is never buttoned. On his belt, he usually can be seen carrying two Revolvers which stick out from under his shirt. He also never wears shoes or any other accessory. In more formal events he would wear a large tuxedo that was custom made for him thanks to his odd proportions. Personality Karl Darts can usually be seen with a wide smile wherever he goes. He can be very bashful and submissive at times as well to those far less imposing them himself. Karl Darts likes to socialize being quite a jovial liking to celebrate anything that is worth having a party over. He is very warm to people he meets for the first time trying to bring people into his fold whenever he gets the chance. In truth, he loathes society and tends to believe himself to be superior. Like the Fishman Arlong and Hody Jones, he believes Fishman are the superior race in the world. Yet because the Fishman "Hero's" like Hody Jones was branded as villains he has little care of the Fishman race as a whole only viewing them slightly higher than the rest. He truly cares for no one else except those who have great value to his ambitions. Karl Darts is a cruel businessman. As long as he's making money and having success in his goals he'd not give a damn. He has very little care for human life and usually takes great pleasure from when someone dies before him. This extends to even his own allies and so-called friends. This carefree attitude from death only really is broken when his own intrest are threatened as a result of the death of anyone on his side. Those who get on his bad side usually will face a wrathful beast. Karl Darts can drop a dime from a submissive and joyful to Cruel and overbearing. Karl Darts likes to be control of situations and those he does befriend he usually does with the intent of making them bend to his will no matter how little he can bend them. Karl Darts has many joys in the world. While some of it is a farce he does enjoy holding events and parties as that is one way to show how powerful and wealthy he is. Another thing is murder. While he could easily have someone else kill those who displease him he enjoys doing the dirty work himself. He's shown little mercy and likes to drag out any encounter he has in order to make those who anger him suffer untill they are begging for death. He also enjoys building ships which he started early in his broker career in order to have a ship to transport the goods he was tasked to collect. Most of all Karl Darts loves eating. He is a Glutton to a fault eating far too much resulting in his fat posture. While he's aware of his apperance he ignores it to fee his gluttony. Those who attempt to point such things out would also be able to send the Fishman into a flying rage. He also has an air of self-importance about himself. Karl Darts believes he is most qualified to be the ruler of the underworld along with being the King of the Pirates. Despite doing very little in the public eye to even consider such a title he still believes it so. In his mind, he'll stand on top of the world by controlling the world's trade since without trade nothing can exist. Despite this, he's not beyond realizing where he is defeated. He's is more than aware of the overwhelming strength of the Yonko and has a fear of them as a result. Many of his more negative traits are surpassed in front of those he is aware are currently above his stature though that does not mean he'd not be willing to strike back at any disrespect that was given to him in such meetings. He'd just not be so foolish to throw his life away in direct combat. He's in Generally envious of those more powerful them him and will strive to take them down to his level and then step over them. Powers and Abilities Despite appearances, Karl Darts was always willing and able to fight. Even for a Fishman Karl is strong easily ten times stronger than even a normal Fishman. While in his current years he does not fight in his youth as a cabin boy on a powerful New world Pirate Crew he has experienced the highest stages of powers and lived to tell the tale. Currently, he has only been every defeated in a fight once though it to be noted after that one defeat he made sure to be careful to never face a foe that could actually defeat him unless necessary. Since he keeps himself quite hidden from the world at large and rarely fights seriously the true extent of his abilities are hard to gauge. Physical Prowess Karl Darts physically strength is impressive even for a Fishman. Karl can easily bend and snap steel with his bare hands. He'll more than capable of tearing apart a human with little effort. He can lift warships out of the water with one arm apiece and throw them back down enough force to break them apart. His punches are of such force that armors like Tekkai are made nearly useless as he'll blow through the armor like anything else. Despite his Size, Karl Darts speed is nearly as overwhelming as his strength. Karl Darts can outpace even trained Rokushiki users who have access to Soru with his own natural speed. His movement speed while fast is not much compared to his actual combat speed. Trained for close-quarters combat his movements are made to be as effective as possible allowing him to move very quickly in bursts rather than continually having superhuman speed. While this result in his most of the time him being quite slow there are points where he easily increases his speed to catch targets off guard. Fitting his apperance he's also quite durable. He's able to take slashes bullets and even cannonballs without dropping. His tough leathery skin is thick enough to resist weak firearms and weak bladed attacks though this is not much of a true defense. Karl Darts is able to go days without eating or drinking and still fight nearly optional strength. Despite all of this he is not much of a fan of pain. Not being used to fighting foes who can actually deal serious damage to him Karl Darts grows angry at the feeling of pain and may even be stunned after taking a powerful shot. Karl Darts also has a resistance to poisons. Strong Poisons still would affect him just like anyone else like the Doku Doku No Mi dangerous poison but those of lesser quality would have little effect. While Fearsome on Land Karl Darts is even more terrifying in the water. As a Fishman his Strength and speed Double in the Water. While In the water his space and issues of keeping up his speed up are also rid of. He can move his full speed combat and movement throughout the water without any form of disadvantage. Along with the Water, Karl Darts can increase his own strength usually when angered greatly and giving into his Fishman instincts. Fighting Style Karl Darts is a Carefully fighter who is focused on ending fights with one or two strong attacks rather than prolonged combat. He usually uses his hands and Teeth to attempt to grab an opponent before using his brute strength to break them or crush them with pure brute force. Unlike most Fishman, he has no training in Fishman Karate. When offered such training he refused since as an art it was created in self-defense. As a result, he relies on brute force tactics rather than a crafted fighting style. In the Water, his fighting styles usually changes to a rush down style moving his full speed and strength to tear someone apart just like a shark would slowly let someone bleed out in the process of combat. Haki Karl Darts having been a pirate in the new world has known of Haki for many years. Despite this based on his sheer laziness he's not done much in the way of mastering Haki. He's knowns of the Three Forms of Haki but currently only has use of one of the forms of Haki. Busoshoku Haki Karl Darts Currently cannot use Buso Haki but knowns of its Existence. Mostly out of Sheer Laziness he has not worked to learn such a form of Haki. Their no doubt that he'll eventually attempt to learn such form or unlock it if put in a stressful situation. Kenbunshoku Haki Karl Darts has the ability to use Ken Haki since he was sixteen years old. His ability to use Ken Haki is of an expert level using it alongside his traits as a Fishman. As a Catfish Fishman, he has Electroreception giving him a keen awareness of the things around him. Combined with his use of Ken Haki Karl Darts is nearly impossible to Ambush or surprise. However, the Radius of his Electrorecpetion is only about five meters out from his body meaning that beyond that range his power of detection is weaker in comparison. Karl Darts can predict the movements of those around them. Like the late Queen of the Fishman Otohime, Karl Darts can Sense the emotions of those around him. Karl uses this to read those he'll talking too and to try to use emotions agiasnt his targets in order to get them to make mistakes. Like any Ken user, his Haki is at its stronger when Calm. When enraged his Haki is notably diminished. History Trivia * Category:Pirates Category:Fishmen